Mages of the Soul Society
by Luna2859
Summary: All the Dragon Slayers in existence wind up in the battle in Crocus against the dragons and Future Rogue. Only 15 Dragon Slayers are there, and with the help of Atlas Flame they cast an old spell that requires their lives as a sacrifice. They wind up in the Soul Society just before Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society. Unknown to them, their mates and exceeds come as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, welcome to the revamped version of Mages of the Soul Society. I am a very large procrastinator and this year hasn't been the best but I don't want to get into that at all. So, let's just get on wtih it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.

* * *

This was it. It was almost over, yet victory seemed so far to achieve. Natsu could sense Lucy, even from so far away. Natsu smiled faintly, he was going to do this for her. His Lucy. His mate, not that she knew that of course. Natsu's right hand went to his scarf, and his eyes softened. Then he took it off, much to the other Dragon Slayers surprise.

"For Lucy," He whispered softly, but the others heard him with their enhanced hearing. Then they all began to follow his example.

"For Mira," Laxus said, taking off his giant fluffy cloak.

"Romeo," Wendy said, taking off the necklace no one knew about. It was given to her by Grandine, and it was a simple gold amulet with an aquamarine gemstone.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said, taking off his headband.

"Kinana," Cobra said, leaving his cloak behind as well.

"Yukino," Sting said. He took off a bracelet under his glove. Sting's bracelet was gold and had small diamonds scattered on it.

"Frosch and Lector," Rogue said, he took off two rings. The first ring was completely black with a ruby gem, and the second one was silver with a sapphire gem.

"Let's do this then you guys," Natsu said. The 7 Dragon Slayers formed a circle. They each let their power loose, letting it roam wild and free. It circled around them, heading into the air and creating a beacon that drew everyone's attention to them. Wind whipped around them dangerously as they started to chant.

"We Dragon Slayers of the Various Elements call upon the Ancient Power within. Lend us your strength to save those we care about most. We are prepared to take the sacrifice, oh Great Nemiora. Come Forth and Strike Them Down!" The 7 Dragon Slayers called. Atlas Flame sighed as he was destroyed, but he smiled at Natsu and the others before disappearing completely.

The gate was closed, and the 7 Dragon Slayers started to glow. Lucy, Mira, Romeo, Levy, Yukino, and Kinana appeared suddenly along with the exceeds. They were their respective mates after all.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Tears started to build in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at the glowing Fire Dragon Slayer. The wind was still whipping around their bodies.

"Lucy! Take care of Happy for me! And I love you!" Natsu yelled back to her, the wind was causing everyone to yell in order for them to hear each other clearly.

"I love you too, Natsu. Don't leave me!" She yelled back, her voice cracking. The scarf was pushed into her arms, and Natsu pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I'll never forget you," Natsu whispered in her ear. The glowing grew brighter, and then Natsu vanished.

"Laxus?" Mira asked worriedly. Laxus smiled at the white haired beauty before him. He picked up his coat and put it on her shoulders without a word. He kissed her, and softly whispered 'I love you', before vanishing after Natsu. Mira was left crying and screaming his name.

"Wendy?!" Romeo yelled, grabbing onto her hands tightly.

"Romeo, take care of this for me ok? It was a gift from my mother. I love you, and take care of yourself and Carla for me," Wendy said, she kissed him for the first time, and vanished before Romeo, who was left screaming her name.

"Gajeel?" Levy called. Gajeel looked down at the short blunette.

"Levy," He said, using her actual name instead of her nickname. He put his headband on her, and smiled at the sight.

"Gajeel. Don't leave me," Levy whimpered. Gajeel leaned down and kissed the crying girl.

"Take care of Lily, Levy. I love you, always have, always will," Gajeel said.

"I love you too," Levy burst into tears as Gajeel faded away into the blinding light.

"Sting?" Yukino asked softly. Sting put the coat on her and smiled.

"Take care of yourself, and Lector. I love you with all my heart, Yukino," Sting said, kissing her and faded away after Gajeel.

"Yukino? Can you take care of Frosch for me?" Rogue asked. Yukino nodded at him and picked up the two rings on the ground. "Thank you. Take care of yourself," Rogue said, then he was gone.

"Erik?" Kinana asked. She walked up to him, not bother by the wind.

"Take care of yourself, Kinana. I love you. Never forget me," Erik responded. The cloak was wrapped around her, and he vanished after the others.

The girls and Romeo, let out a scream of pure agony. They felt like they were being ripped apart. Then they began to glow as well, along with all of the exceeds who had picked up what was left behind by their respective dragon slayers. Then they were gone as well. The rest of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth could only look on in disbelief as their guildmates were gone for what they assumed was forever.

* * *

~Soul Society~

A burst of spiritual pressure was felt throughout the Seireitei, causing everyone in the Gotei 13 to wonder about who made that something that powerful. The Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was intrigued by their power.

"Get me Captain Soifon and Captain Zaraki. Captain Hitsugaya as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto," Yamamoto said, the hell butterfly in his hand fluttered off and headed towards those people. The specified people quickly appeared before the Head Captain in a matter of minutes.

"You called for us Head Captain?" Soi Fon asked once everyone had arrived. Yamamoto looked around at his gathered subordinates, and took a breath before he began to speak.

"I'm sure the four of you felt the spike of spiritual pressure that arrived not to long ago. The majority of it appears to be coming from what I guess is 13 people. People that have arrived together all at once. There is, however, ones that are on the complete other side from them. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto will go investigate the smaller ones near the 1st District. Captains Soifon and Zaraki will go to the 51st and check out the large spike. Discover if the beings are willing to join our side, they could prove to be valuable," The Head Captain spoke with a tone that left no room for any arguing to be done. Not that any of them would have argued.

"Yes Head Captain," The four said, they then vanished using Flash Step. Yamamoto sighed to himself before turning and looking out over his squad. He was left alone with his thoughts as he waited patiently for the Captains and Lieutenant to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, revamped Chapter 2! I'm just gonna re-do the three chapters I've got, and then work on the fourth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.

* * *

Natsu woke up groggy, his head was pounding and his scarf was missing. Then he remembered he gave his scarf to Lucy and Happy.

He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. It didn't look like any one was around besides his fellow Dragon Slayers, but he was by houses and trees. It wasn't much to go off of but the he could remember the scent. He moved his right hand, and was surprised to find that he was holding a sword.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Wendy asked softly. She had sat up and also had a sword clutched in her hand. It was smaller than Natsus sword, so it was more like a dagger or a tanto than it was a sword.

"I don't know, Wendy. But we need to wake up the others and find out," Natsu said, standing up and stretching. He may have a strange sword, but he still had his clothes, much to his happiness. He wasn't wearing something strange, he felt much more comfortable in his own clothes.

"Ugh, my head, what the hell happend?" Natsu recognized Laxus say. He was sitting right behind him clutching his head. Wendy was shaking Rogue and Sting awake, and the both of them somehow managed to knock heads with each other and not Wendy when they bolted upright. The Twin Dragons managed to get Wendy to giggle in their new surroundings, which made Natsu relax the tiniest bit.

"Well looks like all of us are awake," Gajeel said. Cobra was sitting next to him with his back against a house. He had his eyes closed, but the others knew he was listening to them all talk.

"Good. Know we need to figure out where we are and why we have these swords," Laxus said. He had drawn his partly, looking at the blade gleaming in the light.

"We should look around and try to find people. They have to be around here somewhere," Wendy said, slight timidly.

"I agree. We'll split up in pairs or two group of three," Laxus said. He was one of the oldest Dragon Slayers, and the younger ones seemed to agree with him.

"Sting, Wendy, and I," Rogue said. Wendy smiled up at him, and the Shadow Dragon ruffled her hair.

"Gajeel and I," Natsu said. Gajeel snorted at Natsu, earning him a glare that almost caused a fight.

"That leaves Cobra and I," Laxus concluded.

"Erik. My name is Erik," Cobra, now known as Erik, said. He stood up and walked over to Laxus.

"Alright then Erik. Let's go," Laxus said, and the groups split up.

* * *

With Lucy and the others...

"Where on Earthland are we?" Lucy asked Levy. Their group was also in a circle, trying to determine where they were.

"I don't know. It's probably not Earthland, the air feels different. Like it's magic and something else," Came the bookworms reply.

"We might be in the same place as Erik and the others," Kinana concluded, everyone could detect the hope in her voice.

"Erik?" Mira asked. As far as she knew none of the Dragon Slayers were named Erik.

"You know him as Cobra, but I know him as Erik," Kinana replied softly. Mira just smiled warmly at her.

"Well, at least all of us are together, right?" Romeo asked. Yukino was standing awkwardly behind him, Stings coat around her shoulders and Lector and Fro in her arms.

Happy was in Lucy's arms, partially hidden by Natsu's scarf that was around her neck.

Pantherlily was standing in front of Levy, his sword strapped to his back. (Not a new sword.) Levy placed her old headband in her bag, and lightly touched Gajeel's headband.

Carla was standing on Romeo's shoulder. He was fiddling with Wendy's necklace and Carla had her arms crossed as she tried to figure out if Wendy was doing alright.

"We should look around, and try to find some more people," Lucy said, standing up. A sword hanging by her keys. A sword was in Romeo, Kinana, Mira, Yukino, and Levy's hands as well.

"First, we should see if our magic works," Mira said. Lucy instantly grabbed a Celestial Gate Key from her belt.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy called out, and Loke appeared before her.

"You called Lucy?" He asked. Then he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Don't know. That's why we're going to take a look around, but we decided to see if our magic still worked," Mira explained. Loke nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll help you guys look around. I can't let pretty ladies like you wander around on your own," Loke said, flashing a wink. Lucy sighed and spun around. Romeo didn't even bother to correct the Lion Spirit, knowing he would be ignored.

"Let's get looking then," Lucy said. She and Levy walked off as Loke went with Mira and Yukino. The exceeds split up and went with the two groups.

* * *

"There they are Captain," Rangiku said, looking down at the two girls and exceeds. Toshiro looked down at the blonde haired girl with the scarf, she was holding a blue cat as the blue haired girl was holding a black cat with a sword. Then his eyes fell to the swords visible at their waists.

"They have zanpakuto, Rangiku. Be careful when confronting them," Toshiro said to his Lieutenant.

"Yes Captain," Rangiku said, and they both jumped down in front of them. Lucy and Levy eyed the two warily, glancing at their swords. Lucy grabbed Scorpio's key as Pantherlily drew his sword and grew in size.

"Stand back Levy," He ordered.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy called out, and Scorpio appeared before her.

"What the-?" Rangiku asked. She had never seen anything like this before.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio yelled, and Rangiku dodged it. She jumped onto a roof and looked at her opponents, wondering how Lucy had summoned Scorpio.

"Solid Script! Fire!" Levy shouted, and the fire came towards Toshiro. Toshiro easily evaded the attack, but didn't attack himself. He was examining her, trying to figure out how she had summoned fire like that.

"Lucy! Levy!" Loke yelled, appearing next to Scorpio. His appearance didn't startle the two girls or exceeds.

"Loke! I thought you were with Mira and the others!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I sensed you were in danger! Mira and the others are on their way," Loke yelled back, dodging a strike from Rangiku. Lucy took out her whip and managed to get it around Rangiku's sword. Her plan was to yank it out of her hands.

"Howl! Haineko!" Rangiku yelled, and her sword turned to ash. Lucy's whip fell right through it. Lucy retracted her whip instantly, bewildered at the sudden change in the sword.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy yelled out. Rangiku frowned at that, filing that small bit of information away for the moment.

"Solid Script! Cage!" Levy yelled, and a cage landed on top of Toshiro.

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled out, and ice encased the cage before it broke to pieces.

"Ice? Fine! Solid Script! Fire!" Levy yelled out. Pantherlily charged at Toshiro, locking blades with him. Neither side was letting up in their test of strength.

Ash floated around Lucy, and once it touched her skin it cut her. She yelped in pain, and Virgo appeared next to her, clearly worried. Lucy was touched by her spirits suddenly appearing next to her whenever she was in danger.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Virgo asked. Her voice and tone were the same as usual, but worry shone clear in the Spirit's eyes.

"I'm alright Virgo. Help me take her out though," Lucy said, grabbing her whip from the ground. "Virgo, Scorpio, Loke. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll take her out," Loke said, pushing up his glasses. But before Virgo and Scorpio could do anything, Rangiku had used Flash Step to slice through them. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched two of her beloved spirits disappear in golden light before her eyes. Their expressions filled with pure pain.

"You monster! They can feel pain as well!" Lucy shouted eyes filled with tears and anger, then she heard Levy cry out in pain as she was struck down. "Levy!" She ran over to her worriedly.

"Lu-chan," Levy said weakly, sitting up slowly with help from Lucy. "They're strong, I don't know if we can win."

"We have to try!" Lucy shouted out, she turned to Loke, only to see him disappear because of a strike from Toshiro. His expression filled with pain, but he had apologized to Lucy with his eyes before he too was gone.

"Give up. There's no way you can win against me and my Lieutenant," Toshiro said, looking at the two Fairy Tail mages.

"You bastard!" Came the yell from Mirajane, coming out of nowhere with Yukino, Kinana, and Romeo. "Take Over! Satan Soul!" Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form, completely pissed off. "Soul Extinction!" The attack headed straight for Toshiro and Rangiku. The two Soul Reapers flash stepped away.

"Lucy-nee! Levy-nee!" Romeo yelled, running forward to them. He helped Lucy with Levy, worry never leaving his face.

"Open! Gate of the Fish, Pisces! Open! Gate of the Scales, Libra!" Yukino said. The gates opened as Pisces and Libra appeared for battle. Yukino would do her best to protect her friends.

* * *

"Aren't there supposed to be more of them?" Soi Fon asked herself. She was looking down on a two males and a girl. The smallest was a girl with blue hair in pigtails, the next was a male with black hair and red eyes, and a blonde male with blue eyes.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anybody around here," The smallest girl said. She looked up at the older girl.

"Yeah, should we head back now?" The blonde boy asked, looking at the black haired boy.

"Might as well. There's not much we can do," He replied. The three of them began to head back to where they started, following the scent back.

"Do you think Natsu and the others found anything?" The little girl asked.

"They might have, or they might have found the exact same as us. Nothing," The golden haired boy said.

"You never know though, Wendy. They might have found something." The black haired boy said. The little girl, Wendy, smiled up at him. The other boy ruffled Wendy's hair affectionately.

"Someone's watching us," The black haired boy said suddenly. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at him. How did he know she was there?

"Where Rogue?" Asked the gold haired boy. The black haried boy, Rogue, looked around before whipping around and stopping some shuriken thrown his way.

"Light Dragon Roar!" The gold haired boy yelled, a stream of pure light erupted from his mouth and into the tree line. Out came some bandits.

"So, it was bandits then?" Wendy asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Let's end this quickly, Sting, Wendy," Rogue said to the girls. They nodded at him in understanding.

"Shadow/Light/Sky Dragon Roar!" The three roars connected into one, a spiral of wind, shadow, and light hit the bandits head on and knocked them out. Soi Fon watched in amazement as they were taken down easily by one attack.

"Quick and easy," Sting said. Wendy smiled at him warmly, the sword bouncing at her hip as the trio began to walk again. Soi Fon watched carefully as they began to walk away from the scene.

"These people, really could be useful to us," She said, trailing after them silently.

* * *

"Haineko!" Rangiku wound up yelling, using her sword to try and cut the giant fish before her. Yukino wasn't fazed, Sting's coat was around her shoulders, and she felt that he was giving her strength.

"Yukino! Don't be reckless!" Lucy yelled over to her, as she was trying to keep Levy away from the cold that emitted from Toshiro's body and zanpakuto.

"I won't Lucy!" Yukino yelled back to her, focusing on the Strawberry blonde in front of her, that had just cut down Pisces. "Libra!"

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus! Taurus, please go help Yukino!" Lucy said, and the bull did as she asked, and stood in front of the white haired girl.

"I'm here to help. Orders from Miss Lucy! Moo!" Taurus said, his axe gleaming in the light.

"Thank you for helping me Taurus!" Yukino said, her eyes focused on the movements of Rangiku, but in a blink of an eye, all 3 spirits were cut through, and Yukino herself was on the ground. Lucy was forced to watch as the sprits disappeared, the same pained expression on their face.

"Yukino!" Lucy yelled. Mira, hearing this, decided her Satan Soul form was not enough.

"You'll pay for the pain you've caused," She growled, transferring her Take Over to her Satan Soul: Sitri form. She and Toshiro were moving fast, whatever move the other made they were blocked by the other. They were slowly moving faster and faster, causing more and more damage. Mira made sure to try and stay away from the injured.

"Open! Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" Lucy said, and Cancer appeared before her.

"What can I do for you, ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Please bring Yukino over to me, Cancer," Lucy said softly, and Cancer did as asked. "Thank you, you may leave now."

"Of course Miss Lucy," Cancer said, and her disappeared in golden light. Rangiku then stood before her, Haineko still in Shikai.

"Giving up?" Rangiku asked. Ash was floating around her, ready to strike if neccesary.

"I won't let you lay another hand on my friends, even if it kills me," Lucy said, grabbing her whip.

"Woah, that won't be necessary. My captain and I were sent here once we sensed powerful Spiritual Energy. It turned into a fight quickly though. Also, do you know anything about the other immense energy on the complete opposite end of where we are now?" Rangiku asked.

"Lucy! It has to be Natsu and the others!" Happy said, popping out of nowhere with the other exceeds. Natsu's scarf was wrapped tightly around Lucy's neck.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, she put her whip back on her hip. "It's probably them."

"Them?" Rangiku asked curiously. Lucy nodded absentmindedly.

"Mira! It's okay! We can stop fighting now, and Levy and Yukino need a doctor!" Kinana yelled out. Mira and Toshiro stopped aburptly, before heading back down to the others.

"Rangiku, let's get them to the 4th Division," Toshiro said as Pantherlily grabbed Levy. Happy picked up Lucy, Carla lifted Romeo, and Rangiku grabbed Kinana and Mirajane. They flew after the 10th Divisions Captain and Lieutenant who led them to the 4th Division.

* * *

Soi Fon followed Wendy, Sting, and Rogue to their meeting spot. Where a pink haired guy was fighting against Kenpachi. She immediately stepped in and stopped them both.

"Enough! Captain Zaraki, we are not here to fight! We're supposed to bring them to the Head Captain!" Soi Fon growled out.

"Move out of the way, Soi Fon, otherwise I'll cut you down as well as this brat!" Kenpachi said, and he started to laugh crazily. Natsu was glaring at him, his fists set on fire as he watched the two warily. He had a heavy feeling in his chest, he usually got it whenever Lucy was in danger.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto have probably brought back their targets already, and they were supposedly the weaker of these two groups!" Soi Fon snapped, clearly angry.

"Tch. Fine. Let's hurry up," Kenpachi said. "If you interrupt a fight again, don't expect me to let you live."

"Who are you guys?" A tall, buff blonde guy with electricity sparking around him (according to Soi Fon) asked them. He had a scar going over one of his eyes, and he was looking at them warily as Wendy hid behind him, with Sting and Rogue nearby.

"I'm the Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon. This is the Captian Kenpachi Zaraki, of Squad 11," Soi Fon stated.

"You're supposed to come with us to meet the Head Captain. We'll finish our fight later, Pinky," Zaraki said to Natsu.

"It's not pink, its Salmon," Natsu growled out. The feeling in his chest slowly dispersed, but it still made Natsu worried.

"Wait, you said two groups?" Cobra asked.

"Yes, two groups. Yours, and anothers. Do you anything of it?" Soi Fon asked him.

"Do you think it was Romeo and the others?" Wendy asked. Cobra looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe. It is possible that they were transported here as well. We never knew the side affects of the spell we cast. I guess we'll find out once we meet this Head Captain," Laxus said, looking at Soi Fon. The Dragon Slayers looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Lead the way, if Lucy and the others are here I want to know," Natsu said, the worry in his voice visible. With the feeling in his chest still there, however small it may have been, it still meant Lucy, his Lucy, was in danger. He wanted to be there to protect her.

"Follow us," Soi Fon said, leading the way to the Head Captains office. The Dragon Slayers followed them at a distance, not fully trusting the Captains just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

And now here's Chapter 3, maybe later I'll go and add more details, but I'm not the best with details and will probably need some help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.

* * *

Lucy stood before the Head Captain with Mira, Kinana, Romeo, and the exceeds. Happy was tucked in her arms, half hidden under Natsu's scarf. The blue exceed was still partially visible, so the others knew he was still there. Toshiro and Rangiku were off to the side, waiting for the Head Captain to speak.

"This is all of them?" He finally asked Toshiro. Toshiro was slightly relaxed, but Rangiku was smiling brightly at the group of mages, like they didn't just fight and win against their group. Lucy smiled softly back at Rangiku, before turning back and talking to Mira and the others.

"No, sir. There are two in the infirmary from our fight, Head Captain," Toshiro said. "Captain Unohana said they would live, they should arrive later in the meeting."

"I see, then we shall wait for Captains Soi Fon and Zaraki," Head Captain Yamamoto said, and they stood there for five minutes until the doors opened. The girls, Romeo, and the exceeds talked quietly amongst themselves, but Toshiro and the others didn't bother to hush them. They were in a strange place, after all, and the only comfort they had was each other.

"We got them as you ordered, Head Captain," A girls voice said as the doors creaked open. It drew everyone's attention, and conversations were halted. Lucy looked at the doors as Natsu and the others entered through it. A smile quickly formed on her face as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer at the front of the group with Wendy by his side.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu's attention was snapped away from Wendy as soon as he heard Lucy's voice. He could see Happy hidden in his scarf that was around Lucy's neck. Natsu sighed in relief, seeing that the both of them were unharmed.

"Luce! Happy! You're okay!" Natsu yelled back. The two embraced as Lucy started to cry. Happy was happily squished between the two, his own tears silently falling onto Lucy and Happy.

"Here's your scarf back Natsu," Lucy said, wrapping it around his neck. Natsu smiled warmly at the blonde girl he loved. Happy was snuggled into Lucy's arms, sniffling lightly.

"Where's Levy, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked. He was worried about the small blue haired girl that needed his protection. The shrimp was small and could get hurt easily. Even though she hit hard when she had a book in her hands. Gajeel felt the need to protect her, and he even entrusted Lily with that duty.

"Squad 4, they're the healers. We got into a fight with Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku. Levy and Yukino were pretty banged up. They're going to be just fine though, according to Captain Unohana. You should have seen Mira's reaction to seeing Levy and Yukino hurt though. It was frightening," Lucy said, shivering lightly at the memory of a very pissed off Mirajane Strauss.

Laxus smirked at Mira, who was cuddling into him happily. Kinana was currently bawling into Erik, who held her tightly. Gajeel glared with intense hatred at the Captain of Squad 10 for hurting Levy. Sting was glaring as well, but Rogue had smacked him as he held Lector and Frosch, both were crying. Lector was trying to stay strong, Fro didn't even try and just cried into Rogue.

"Gajeel, I'm sure Levy is going to be fine. Captain Unohana is a very good healer, but if it makes you feel better, and if it's alright with the Head Captain, we can have Wendy go take a look at her." Mira said, smiling brightly at him. It didn't stop him from glaring at the short white haired captain though.

"After our talk I'll have Lieutenant Matsumoto lead you to her." Yamamoto stated clearly. Everyone was brought out of their reunions and looked up at the old man. Gajeel made a 'tch' noise and turned his head away from the Lieutenant of Squad 10, who was free from the glares for now.

"Don't worry Gajeel, she'll be alright," Kinana said softly. She offered him a small comforting smile before turning back to Erik.

The Head Captain cleared his throat, demanding their attention. Everyone looked at him, some of them uninterested. Mainly Natsu with his short attention span, but Lucy had hit him lightly to pay attention.

"I want to explain something to you all," He began. "I am the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I have summoned my other captains, and they should be here shortly." Just as he finished saying that, the other captains had arrived and was looking at them all weirdly.

"What do you know, there's actually 13 Captains," Sting mused, getting a small giggle from Wendy and Romeo, and Romeo was holding Lector, who was smiling at Sting.

"I am Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Force," Soi Fon said, her sharp gaze made some of the mages shake. Other shook it off, but Gajeel and Rogue took the chance to glare right back.

"Name's Gin. Gin Ichimaru, I'm the Captain of Squad 3," Gin said, Lucy shivered at seeing how creepy he looked. Wendy had let out a small squeak and ducked behind the nearest person, who was Sting.

"I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4," Unohana said, smiling softly at the entire group. Wendy peaked out from behind Sting, remembering Unohana was supposed to be the healer.

"Hey! How's Levy doing? Is she going to be okay?!" Gajeel said worriedly.

"Yes, Levy McGarden is going to be just fine, along with Yukino Agria," Sting let out a sigh of relief, along with Gajeel who hid it better.

"I'm Sousuke Aizen, Captain of Squad 5," The brown haired man with glasses said. The Dragon Slayers tensed up, causing the others to notice the tension as well. There was something off with the man, something that made them all on edge. Toshiro noticed the way they tensed, and narrowed his eyes, glancing between Aizen and the mages.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6," The Head of the Kuchiki house said, Lucy glared at him, practically seeing the nobility oozing off of him. Lucy sent him a glare, one seething with rage, and Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her. Curious as to why that was her reaction.

"I am Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7," The man who was basically a wolf said. Natsu and Sting just grinned up at him happily. They could smell that the man wasn't actually a man, and that made them excited.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8," The man with the pink flowery coat and straw hat said lazily. There was something about him that slightly reminded them of Gildarts, but they couldn't put there finger on what it was.

"I'm Kaname Tosen, Captain of Squad 9," A man with cool shades said.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the Captain of Squad 10," Toshiro said, not even batting an eye at the glare Gajeel was giving him.

"The name's Kenpachi Zarkaki. Captain of Squad 11. Now, which one of you is the strongest?" Kenpachi asked. Natsu grinned at him, but a single glare from Lucy had him looking away and whistling, like he wasn't planning on fighting the captain later when he had the chance.

"I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Captain of Squad 12. Now which one of you would like to be my test subject?" The creepy painted guy asked. Wendy squeaked and held onto Romeo, who was holding onto Laxus and Mira.

"Calm down Mayuri. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of Squad 13. It's a pleasure to meet you," The sickly looking man with white hair said kindly. Wendy found herself beaming happily at him, hearing how nice he sounded. It also caused her and Romeo to relax.

"Now, go on and introduce yourselves," Yamamoto said, though they could feel the unspoken threat in the air.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu said, his arm around Lucy's waist. "We belong to the Fairy Tail guild."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage. It's a pleasure," Lucy smiled polietely, and waved, they all took notice of the pink symbol on the back of her hand.

"I'm Happy! I'm an Exceed!" Happy yelled out happily, he was beaming from Lucy's shoulder.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer. I belong to Fairy Tail as well," Gajeel grumbled.

"I'm the Exceed known as Pantherlily," Lily said from Gajeel's shoulder.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer. I also have healing magic and belong to Fairy Tail," Wendy said.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt, Fire Mage," Romeo slung his arm over Wendy's shoulder. His guild mark shone clearly, and then the captains noticed the marks on them. Most of them had the same mark, but others had different ones.

"I'm the Exceed Carla," Carla stated from Wendy's arms.

"Names Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer. Fairy Tail," Laxus still had Mira close to him protectively.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira. I'm a Take Over Mage from Fairy Tail," Mira said happily.

"The names Erik. I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer," Cobra said, he had Kinana's back against his chest.

"I'm Kinana. I don't have any magic, but I worked at Fairy Tail as a barmaid," Kinana stated with a smile.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, the Light Dragon Slayer. I'm from Sabertooth," Sting said.

"I'm Lector! An Exceed!" Lector exclaimed from Sting's head.

"I'm Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth," Rogue said.

"Fro's name is Frosch! But Fro like to be called Fro!" Frosch said from Rogue's arms.

"The only one's who aren't here are Levy McGarden and Yukino Agria. Levy is a Solid Script Mage and Yukino is a Celestial Spirit Mage like me," Lucy said.

"I see," Yamamoto said, he was thinking about what to do with all the mages and their differnet abiliities.

"Hey, do you know how we got these swords?" Natsu asked bluntly. "They were with us when we woke up, but we have no idea why. None of us used swords before back in Earthland."

"That is because you are dead," Soi Fon said none too gently. But none of them were surprised.

"So the spell did work," Laxus said.

"Those swords you have with you are your zanpakutos. They are the spirit dwelling within your soul," Toshiro stated. "Mine is an Ice Dragon, named Hyorinmaru. Saying your zanpakutos name will release it into its shikai, and eventually you will be able to reach Bankai. The most powerful form a zanpakuto can reach."

"Wow, that's awesome! So every sword has a name!" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head but smiled at Natsu anyway.

"I would like to recruit you, since you are somehow able to retain your magic and use reishi," Yamamoto stated.

"Yeah sure. I don't see why not," Natsu said, deciding for the entire group without really thinking about it. None of the mages objected to his words though. Natsu usually had a good instinct when it came to people, whether they had good intentions or bad.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Sabertooth would help you out as well," Sting said. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I am grateful for your help. I will assign you all teachers, who will help you control the power of your zanpakutos. But first, your wounded teammates should be healed by now. Am I correct, Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. Isane should be bringing them any moment now," Unohana replied. Less than 5 minutes later, Gajeel was standing impatiently next to Sting. Both of them could smell their mates by now. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," The doors opened, revealing a white haired girl with Levy and Yukino behind her.

"Thank you for bringing them Lieutenant Kotetsu," Yamamoto said. Isane bowed and left.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, running to him and jumping up in order to hug him.

"Shrimp. I'm glad to see you're alright," Gajeel mumbled into her hair. Levy slapped his arm at the nickname.

"Sting!" Yukino exclaimed happily.

"Yukino! I'm happy your okay!" Sting said.

"I was so worried I wouldn't be able to see you again," Yukino said.

"I'd always find my way back to you," Sting said.

"It appears everyone is all back together again," Mira said, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, the doors busted open, catching everyone off guard. There were guards dragging in two figures. The male figure looked up, and the mages were surprised to see who it was.


End file.
